


Potions Appraisal

by red_jacobson



Series: Headmaster Potter Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Oral Sex, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Narcissa needs to demonstrate she can teach how to brew a new potion that is required for the NEWTs in order to qualify as a NEWT Potions Instructor.   Hermione and Harry are there to review the process potion, but it doesn't work as expected





	Potions Appraisal

STORY TITLE: Potions Appraisal  
PART: 01 of  01  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION:  Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter Fan Fic Archive  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: Narcissa needs to demonstrate she can teach how to brew a new potion that is required for the NEWTs in order to qualify as a NEWT Potions Instructor.   Hermione and Harry are there to review the process potion, but it doesn't work as expected  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Hermione/Narcissa  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <4,849>  
SPOILERS:   None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.    
AUTHORS NOTES:  Written on Commission  
MESSAGE TO READERS: This is the last story idea by the person who commissioned it, but, with his permission, I'm opening it up to other readers. If you have any story ideas (Min word 5,000) for this universe, feel free to message me and we will discuss it.

 

Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
July 23rd, 2008  
1 pm

Harry glanced over at Pet who was grumbling about having to wear clothing as she got dressed.  He smiled at her irritation, thinking about how much she had changed since their first night together.  Back then, she was practically panicking about the fact that they had torn her clothing in their rush to be together and everybody who saw them would know what they had been doing!

These days, he could be buggering her over his desk while the rest of the staff were watching and it would only make her cum harder.   Emma had been shocked at the way Pet had stripped completely naked when the two of them visited her in Crawley after Tom had been put through the veil, but soon got used to it.  By the end of their time there, Emma had embraced the casual nudity as well. Of course, she had been sharing a bed with the two of them for two weeks by that point so it wasn't like she’d had anything to hide.

Harry shook his head, “Pet, you know as well as I do that the clothes are for protection.  I have great confidence in Narcissa's ability to brew Veritaserum, especially since she got so much practice brewing it during the Corruption Trials, but accidents can happen and I don't want to take the chance of you being burned if something goes wrong.   Don't worry, it won't take more than 45 minutes or so to brew the potion that the Ministry wants to test her on so you can get comfortable as soon as it's over.”

Pet smiled ruefully, “Sorry, Sir, it's just that wearing anything but your collar feels so constricting to me.  I'll get used to it, just please give me a couple of minutes?”

To take her mind off the discomfort, Harry said, “That's fine but have you spoken to Narcissa and Astoria about going off the potion?  I seem to recall it takes several weeks to get it all the way out of your system and let you get back to your normal cycle, doesn't it?”

Pet nodded, “I haven't spoken to them yet but I will before term begins.  It takes about six weeks to restore my fertility so, if I stop about the middle of September, I'll be able to get pregnant around Halloween, which seems like a good way to start making good memories of that night for a change, if you agree?”

He smiled, “I think we've made some good memories of Halloween over the last several years, especially the night we seduced Charity and Aurora.  It's too bad they decided to move to Canada and work at Aurora's cousin’s school but that gave us room to bring your Mum and Romilda in to teach in their places and that's not a bad thing at all, is it?”

Pet snickered, “Not at all but I think Romi might be after you to try and get more clones; she told me the other day that she had a fantasy of starring in a Bukkake scene. Kinky little brat!”

Harry laughed, picturing the wild haired Gypsy girl in the middle of a circle of clones, doing her best to get all of them off with her mouth and getting coated with cum.   That did sound like something Romi would enjoy and it might be fun to try and make it happen soon.

He shook his head to clear the images.  He and Pet both needed to concentrate when they were in the Potions Dungeon to make sure they understood the procedure for making the potion.

Potions Dungeon  
2 pm 

The potion was brewing nicely, it had changed to the proper silvery color that was expected according to the formula, and the fumes were coming off the cauldron in a circular pattern just as expected.   He smiled at Narcissa who grinned back, relieved. Pet was still scratching on her notepad, keeping a record of the steps that Narcissa followed, to give a certified copy to the arseholes at the Ministry.  

It was then that Harry made the mistake of relaxing seeing that the potion was nearly completed.  Unfortunately he didn’t notice that the door to the potions classroom hadn’t closed completely and they were about to get a most unwelcome visitor.  He had expected that the castle wards to warn him if anybody was approaching the lab, so they could be warned off, but he didn't consider that Peeves was considered part of the castle by the wards and they didn't even notice him.

It seemed the castle poltergeist had been bored with all the students gone and had decided to stir up some mischief.   It was pure chance that he happened to be outside the Potions Lab when the door opened and Harry's back was turned away from the door, not seeing the intruder until too late!

Narcissa had used some shredded fluxweed in the potion but unfortunately hadn’t closed the cabinet completely after retrieving the ingredient and there was a small nugget of Moonstone left sitting on the shelf in easy view.   Of course, that was the first thing that Peeves spotted as he flew around the room cackling and, as the three of them tried to capture him, he reached out and grabbed the nugget, dropping it in the simmering cauldron as he sped out the door, laughing hysterically!

Narcissa was the first person to realize there was a problem with the potion as the fumes started pouring faster from the cauldron but, instead of being a soft white and swirling gently, they were bright red and billowed through the room. 

Everything seemed to happen at once. Narcissa and Hermione were hit by the fumes and collapsed almost instantly. Harry managed to reach the safety switch and activated the emergency vents to start removing the fumes from the room before the fumes reached him.  The heat under the cauldron was automatically cut off and a seal went over the top, to prevent any more of the fumes from escaping. He was heading for Narcissa's desk to hit the alarm and summon help but collapsed, overcome by the last of the fumes before he could take two steps.

An Unknown Time Later

The first thing Harry noticed, when awareness returned, was that he wasn't in his bed, it was nowhere near soft enough and Pet wasn't curled up next to him.  Reaching out, still without opening his eyes, he tried to find his pet but only felt the cold hard stone floor. It was then that he remembered what had happened, and his eyes shot open!   

Looking wildly around the room, he was relieved to see that Pet and Cissy were both breathing softly and appeared to be uninjured.   Forcing himself to his feet, he was going to call Astoria to help him, to make sure that there wasn't any after effects from inhaling the fumes of a sabotaged potion.  

He staggered over to the desk, and was reaching for the alarm, when he heard moans from Pet and Cissy, and turned back to them, seeing that Cissy was sitting up he moved toward them, making the blonde look up meet his eyes.   

He was shocked by the images that flashed into his mind, Narcissa was picturing herself in all sorts of potions, taking his cock in her mouth, her pussy and her arse. That was different from the normal way she behaved when coming to his bed! She was normally an enthusiastic, if slightly restrained, lover but the woman in her imagination was taking him with an enthusiasm that a succubus would applaud!

Tearing his gaze away, he looked at Pet and saw the same burning passion and desire in her eyes.  The visions were no different from her normal behavior, she had happily given him everything she had to give years before, and had no inhibitions when it came to serving him.

Harry felt an answering fire burning inside him, however, and a part of him realized that it was the effect of the potions' accident.   Forcing himself to maintain control was the hardest thing he'd ever done but he forced himself to cast diagnostic charms on both of the women to see if they were injured in any way before his control slipped.    

He was relieved to see that, other than extremely high levels of sexual arousal, neither woman was hurt in the slightest and he relaxed, finally giving in to the desire raging inside him.  Looking around the room, he shook his head. This wouldn't do at all! Harry gestured, causing the room to enlarge and a large mattress to appear in front of the students’ work stations.

The two women were standing on the other side of the mattress and he could see the excitement and anticipation in their eyes even across the room and he said, “You can get comfortable now, Pet, get out of those clothes!”

Pet smiled widely and quickly stripped to her skin before striking a pose and displaying herself to her Master.  She started to move closer but he shook his head, “Not yet, my sweet Pet, you've already had your treat for the day.  Let Cissy get her first.” 

Pet nodded but he could tell she was disappointed at having to wait.  “Don't worry, Pet, you won't be neglected. I want you to make sure that Cissy is ready for me and, if you do a good job, you'll get a reward, too!”

Looking at Cissy, he said, “I understand that you and a few of the others have been doing some shopping and I'm looking forward to seeing what you purchased.   Remove the robes, now.”

Narcissa gave him a lustful smile and murmured, “Of course, Master, as you desire!”

Unbuttoning the black robes she was wearing, Narcissa slipped them off her body and Harry gave a soft whistle of appreciation.   With the small part of his mind that was still rational, Harry wondered when Cissy had encountered X-Men comics.

While his pet preferred to be happily nude the majority of the time, several of the ladies had decided to follow Fleur's example and add some variety to their appearance.  They had taken to wearing sexy lingerie, and it seemed his Potions Professor was no exception. It seems that Narcissa had done some shopping at Agent Provocateur, because she was wearing a modified Merry Widow in White, which really worked with her platinum blonde hair, and the top had been cut to show the tops of her breasts and her nipples, which were standing firm and proud as she displayed herself.  

He heard Pet give a soft moan of desire at her attire, especially since Narcissa had forgone the knickers that came with the outfit, showing off her clean-shaven mound.  Based on her reaction, he wouldn't be surprised if Pet decided that dressing up might be fun at times too.

Even though he had seen Narcissa completely nude multiple times since she first came to his bed over ten years ago, he still found himself licking his lips seeing her in that outfit.  Harry vaguely wondered when Narcissa had seen the X-Men comics? Because she was nearly an exact duplicate of the White Queen, especially since she looked like she was no more than 25 years old, despite nearly being 50! 

When Cissy started to remove the outfit, Harry held up his hand, “Leave it,  I want to shag you dressed like that! But first, you're going to suck my cock like a Knockturn Alley whore!”

Harry knew he was taking a small chance with speaking to Narcissa like that because she was quite capable of turning into a pure-blood matron if offended but the excitement in her eyes told him she was looking forward to showing him what she could really do!

With an eager smile on her face, Narcissa stepped onto the mattress and knelt down obediently, her knees spread and showing the wetness already gathering between her folds.   

By this time, Harry had opened his robes and had kicked off his shoes before stepping to the edge of the mattress.  Cissy quickly had his trousers opened and his belt buckle opened, Using her teeth, she tugged down the zipper and used her nose to widen the gap, until his boxer-clad cock was pressing against the opening.   

Looking over at Pet, who was watching hungrily, he said, “Pet, why don't you show Cissy what you did for your mum the first night we were together?”

Pet's face lit up with a smile and she stepped onto the mattress and knelt behind Narcissa.  She wrapped an arm about the blonde and moved her other hand between the older woman's' thighs, Pets' fingers just touching Narcissa's folds.  Her other hand was working the blonde's breasts out of their covering, and rubbing her palm over the stiff nipples, making Cissy moan.

Harry watched through eyes hooded with desire as Pet whispered in Narcissa's ear and Narcissa reached up to pull his trousers down, leaving him standing in his boxers with his cock straining against the cloth. Freeing his legs, he kicked the clothing away from the mattress and let her get back to work.   

He was having a harder and harder time holding himself back because it was almost painful keeping himself from grabbing the blonde and fucking her face.  But, even as randy as he was, it would be better in the long run to let Narcissa get passed the last of her restraint on her own and he kept a firm grip on the last straining threads of his control.

Narcissa, prompted by Pet's whispers, leaned in and managed to grab the elastic of his boxers with her teeth and tugged them down, freeing his cock at last and having to duck back to avoid being hit in the face!  When his cock was free, she used her hands to pull the pants down to his ankles and turned her attention to his erection.

He groaned in pleasure as she took the head into her mouth and sucked quickly, her tongue teasing the slit and gathering the pre-cum that was gathering.  She released him from her mouth and started licking the shaft, giving soft moans from the way Pet was playing with her body. 

She surprised him then by releasing his shaft and spitting into her hands, before wrapping her hands around him and stroking quickly.  The sensation was amazing, especially when she took his head back into her mouth and locked her lips around him. As she took him deeper into her mouth, Narcissa started fondling his eggs, drawing another groan from his throat.   

Cissy was surprised at how much she was enjoying herself.  She had always taken Master into her mouth willingly enough but she never got as much pleasure out of it as Alpha or some of the others did.  She had talked to her sister and found that Andi felt the same way, unlike Nymphadora, who would happily drop to her knees in the middle of the Ministry if Master had wanted her to service him!  

But it was different this time with the way Master's Alpha was fingering her pussy and praising her for her enthusiasm.  The way Alpha was pleasuring her made her even more eager to pleasure Master and she took him further into her mouth, sucking him as he slid inside until he bumped the back of her throat.

Cissy pulled back, still sucking, and was mildly annoyed that she hadn't learned to take Master into her throat the way Nymphadora and Astoria had and decided to have Astoria teach her when the younger girl spent the night in her bed.   She was sure that Nymphadora would teach her happily enough but she was still reluctant to be that intimate with her sister's daughter, although Emma and Alpha didn't have that problem, nor did Padma and Parvati or Daphne and Astoria. 

Pushing the thought aside for now, she started moving faster as she sucked Master's cock, her hands gently rubbing his sac, and feeling them tightening up as his climax approached.   Cissy could also feel the pleasure building in her core, not only from the way Alpha was manipulating her body but from the magic leaking out of Master with his seed, and she wanted to hold off on her own pleasure until Master came.  She wanted to try something different from just swallowing, especially since he wanted her to act like one of the Knockturn Alley whores, so she was going to do just that!

Harry was looking into Narcissa's eyes as she looked up at him with his cock in her mouth and the pleasure shining through sent a shiver down his spine.  He had always known that Cissy didn't enjoy giving him head but didn't feel the need to push her through her inhibitions since she was a willing and eager lover in everything else. This time, the potion seemed to have broken through and let her really enjoy herself!

Looking away from Cissy, he saw Pet looking up at him and smiled, Harry could see that she was having the time of her life playing with Narcissa and he let his love for her shine from his eyes, making her smile even wider.  His wife was so deeply, happily submissive to him, it sometimes came as a surprise to see how easily she was able to dominate the other women in the family. He was looking forward to seeing if the original Hermione would try to dominate the clones she would create when he managed to get the spell translated?  It would be interesting to watch either way.

He felt the pressure building inside and reached down to tap Cissy on her shoulder, warning that he was about to cum.    He expected her to take him further into her mouth but she surprised him and pulled back, releasing his cock and tilting her head back, shutting her eyes.   Her behavior almost startled a laugh out of him but it was obvious what she wanted, so he reached down and gripped his shaft, pointing it at her open mouth and stroked quickly, shooting directly into her mouth before splashing over her lips and across her face.

Pet felt the woman shudder in her arms as she hit her own peak from Master's cum hitting her on her face and grinned.  This was the first time Cissy had climaxed from getting a facial,and Pet wanted to make sure that she didn't revert to her old fears and inhibitions after the potion wore off.  It was her duty, and pleasure, as Alpha to make sure the women of the family were happy and Cissy's inhibitions had kept her from being as happy as she could be.

Pet didn't have time to really consider how she would help the woman because Master had finished cumming and was pressing the head of his cock at her mouth.  She eagerly took him inside, licking him clean and shuddering in pleasure at the mini-orgasms she received from the magic in his seed. She let Narcissa slide down onto the mattress, enjoying her own climax as she focused on serving her Master.

She was still sucking and enjoying the way he was getting hard again, when she felt a pulse of magic and saw another Master standing there!  If her mouth wasn't occupied, Pet would have given a wicked grin, knowing that she and Cissy were going to be pounded into the mattress very soon!   Her pussy had already been soaking from helping Master dominate the other woman but now, she was positively drenched in anticipation!

Cissy was still basking in the orgasm that had hit her when Master's cum hit her face and, while a small part of her wondered at her reaction, the rest of her didn't care!  She felt like she was wrapped in a fuzzy warm blanket of contentment and didn't want anything to disturb her. She felt a tongue licking her face but was so deep into her feelings that Alpha's mouth on hers was a shock.  She still managed to kiss her back, swallowing the seed that Alpha had gathered. Cissy gasped as another climax hit her but managed to stay focused, especially when she heard Master's voice telling her to thank Alpha for cleaning her up.

She understood exactly what Master meant when he said that so she wasn't surprised that Alpha was kneeling over her face and eagerly pulled the younger woman's pussy down to her mouth and went to work.  She was happily licking Alpha and savoring the tastes of her juices when the feeling of Alpha's mouth on her own pussy came as a complete surprise! Cissy didn't object obviously, just spread her legs wider and let Alpha's wonderful tongue tease and please her as she did so well.

Cissy was so intent on pleasuring Alpha and receiving pleasure in return that it came as a complete shock when she felt Master's hands on her legs and they were lifted up to rest on his shoulders.  She just relaxed as much as possible as he slid into her eager entrance. 

Cissy felt a brief moment of exultation, as she always did, when Master's cock filled her far more than Lucius had ever managed to, even with the help of magical growth potions.   She often wished that Lucius had been sentenced to Azkaban instead of the Veil because she would have loved to gather the memories of how Master and Alpha satisfied her so completely and put them in a pensieve that she would have forced him to watch.  It would have been delicious torture for the useless arse!

Pet smiled happily as she enjoyed Cissy's tongue and when Master started fucking the blonde, she was quick to start licking his shaft as he pulled back.  It came as no surprise that he slipped into her mouth when he pulled back all the way and she eagerly sucked Cissy's juices off of him. It also came as no surprise to her when she felt Masters' hand on her back pressing her down, she just spread her legs wider, allowing Master to fill her.

By contrast, Cissy was surprised when she opened her eyes and saw another cock above her face, having forgotten about the cloning spell, but used her tongue as much as possible when it was in reach while licking Alpha.  She was still tingling from the previous orgasms that she had enjoyed and was eager to experience even more; she had years of unsatisfactory experiences with Lucius to make up for, after all!

When Master pulled out of Alpha and slipped his cock into her mouth, Cissy moaned around the shaft, savoring the mixed flavors of Alpha's juices and Master's own taste as it combined on her tongue.  She sucked him happily, enjoying the way he pulsed in her mouth and her quim at the same time, only giving a slight mew of disappointment when he left her mouth and slipped back into Alpha.

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt Master rubbing his finger between her arse cheeks and tried to relax, knowing what was coming.   She had learned to enjoy being buggered over the years but it was still slightly uncomfortable at first, each time, but the intensity of the sensations soon overcame that!  Reaching down her body, she gripped her legs and held them up as much as she could to give him easier access.

Master must have done something different this time, or else she was still feeling the effects of the potion, but after his spell cleaned and prepared her, there was absolutely no pain at all!  His cock popped through the ring of muscle and she felt herself being stuffed full of his power and loved it. Cissy released her grip on her legs and reached up to hold Alpha open as she was given the same treatment.

Cissy felt the pleasure building inside her again and concentrated on holding off, focusing on licking Alpha and using her tongue on Master's sac when she could reach it.  As the pleasure was getting uncontrollable, she started lashing Alpha's clit with her tongue, trying to bring the other woman to climax at the same time she came, and was very nearly successful.   The climax hit her and sent bursts of ecstasy through her body at the same time that Alpha cried out her own climax and Cissy found her face and mouth flooded with her cream. She swallowed it almost unknowing, so lost in her own world, but still managed to keep licking the pussy above her mouth.   

Master was still pounding her arse when she was able to focus again and she did her best to move against him, pulling him deeper inside her.  Alpha was still licking her, and she moaned as she felt a pair of lips locking around her clit and sucking, pulling another climax from her.

How long it went on, Cissy could never tell but she lost count of the number of times she climaxed and the number of times that Alpha came.  It was only when Master swelled in her arse and flooded her tight tunnel with his hot seed that everything caught up to her and she collapsed, panting on the mattress, barely registering that Alpha had rolled off her and had taken Master's cock in her mouth to get the last of his cum.  

She didn't even notice that the Master who had been buggering Alpha was feeding her his cock, she just started licking and sucking until he filled her mouth with his cum again and when the magic sent her into another climax she blacked out, not even realizing that he had pulled out of her mouth and collapsed next to her, the exertion getting to all of them.

Later that afternoon

The steady knocking on the door finally roused Harry from his dozing and he stumbled to his feet, smiling at the thoroughly shagged out witches who were collapsed from exhaustion, sated smiles on their faces.

He didn't even realize that he was still naked, or that his cock was stirring to life again, he just walked to the door and pulled it open, surprising the hell out of Astoria Greengrass.   Before the school nurse could say anything, Harry smiled and pulled her into the room, not even noticing the letter that Astoria had been holding as it dropped to the floor.

Pet and Cissy woke up at the noise and smiled, seeing Master bringing a new girl in for them to play with, and joined him in stripping the girl out of her nurse’s uniform.

It was a few hours later that the last of the potions fumes left their system and Astoria remembered the letter that she had carried.   It was from the Minister of Magic, apologizing for the ridiculous summons that the now-former head of the Ministry of Education had sent.   Amelia had seen a copy of the original letter and stormed into Weasley's office with the documentation that she was already certified to brew Veritaserum by the Ministry and had no need to be recertified.

Harry laughed when he finished reading the letter, and tapped his wand on a small rune that was etched in the corner saying “I solemnly swear that Amelia Bones is a great lay!” and additional writing appears on the page, saying that she found out from Percy that it was all part of a scheme to discredit Harry and the other staff at Hogwarts because of the different women joining the staff.   She fired him, and everybody else that was involved in the scheme, after putting the heaviest compulsion charms possible on them, to leave Harry and Hogwarts alone in future.

Amelia ended with a note that she was really looking forward to visiting the school, since she hadn't gotten a taste of Fleur yet.

Still laughing, they finished getting dressed and, at Astoria's insistence, made their way to the Hospital Wing so she could make sure that the last of the potion effects were gone.    

Pet made a comment that it might be helpful to write up what actually happened to the potion because it could be useful for couples who had problems with intimacy.  This started a conversation between her and Cissy that was way over Harry's head, so he left them to it and was casually chatting with Astoria at they walked.

After their examination and clean bill of health, Astoria held Harry back as the others were leaving and said, “I know I came in late this afternoon but, after the way Alpha and Cissy were talking, I really hope you can find the time to let me experience it sometime soon!”

“It's a date!” Harry said, giving her a quick kiss before heading out to join the others for dinner, because they had all worked up quite an appetite.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story idea requested by the originator. If you have story ideas set in the Headmaster Potter Universe, send me a message and we can discuss it


End file.
